As de pique
by Hachka
Summary: Tout a commencé lorsque Seamus leur a appris à jouer au poker. Puis au strip-poker. Et ils croyaient franchement qu'il n'avait rien derrière la tête ?  Attention : PWP, Foursome


**Titre** **: **As de Pique

**Genre** **: ** PWP/Slash/Foursome

**Rating** **: **NC-17

**Pairing** **:** Hum... Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean, le tout dans tous les sens ?

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Chaussette

**Note de l'auteur ****: **Je voudrais dédier cet O.S à M. Poalo Romani, ministre du Développement Économique italien, sans qui il y aurait peut-être plus de points wi-fi en Sicile et sans qui je n'aurais jamais été assez frustrée au point d'écrire _ça._

Je le dédie également à Chaussette qui s'est défoncée pour le corriger (« Ok bâtard ! Je l'ai FINI (de sameyre la catin quoi u_u) » dixit elle-même)

**Note de la bêta :** P'tain, ça m'a tuée T_T (_ouais, jsuis une grande oratrice quand je veux. Avec classe, délicatesse, tussa tussa quoi..._)

**Concours** : Participe aux** Fanfictions Harry Potter Awards, **organisées par** HiMaboroshi **et** Onirybrius, **dans la catégorie Meilleur Lemon. Les votes sont ouverts dès le 31 juillet.

•• Ω ••

**As de pique**

ou

Comment Seamus réussit à mettre trois mecs dans son lit

•• Ω ••

Harry cligna des yeux et posa ses cartes sur le lit avec hésitation.

- Paire de 10.

Seamus lui fit un grand sourire et étala son brelan de dames. Des gémissements retentirent autour de lui et Ron jeta son brelan de sept avec humeur.

- Merde ! s'écria-t-il alors que Dean posait sa double paire avec un visage de marbre. On va jamais réussir à le mettre à poil !

Seamus ricana en rajustant le col de sa chemise. Il prit un air hautain qui aurait fait pâlir Malefoy de jalousie et fixa Harry, déjà torse nu, qui se trémoussait légèrement sur la couverture. Se retrouvant pris sous le feu des regards, ce dernier déboutonna timidement son pantalon et baissa sa braguette. Il essaya d'enlever son vêtement mais l'espace étroit où il se trouvait ne le permettait pas.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur le lit de Seamus, les rideaux tirés pour ne pas alerter Neville qui dormait déjà comme un loir. C'est Seamus qui leur avait appris le poker, il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines. À ce moment-là, il n'avait pas semblé être un si bon joueur et les Gryffondor s'étaient pris au jeu. Les parties de poker s'étaient enchaînées très vite. D'abord pour le fun, puis ils avaient parié quelques noises mais, quand Ron avait failli les quitter parce qu'il risquait trop gros, Seamus avait lancé l'idée du Strip-poker. Les autres s'étaient moqué de lui mais, quand l'Irlandais avait fourbement sous-entendu qu'ils avaient peur de montrer leur petite bite, ils avaient relevé le défi.

Harry se contorsionna pour enlever son jean et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il fut rattrapé par Dean qui secoua la tête avant de l'allonger contre Ron et de lui tirer son pantalon.

Le Survivant parvint par miracle à garder son caleçon les trois parties suivantes, le temps pour Dean de dévoiler son torse, Seamus d'enlever sa deuxième chaussette et Ron de tomber son pantalon.

Malheureusement pour lui, à la partie suivante, son unique paire de neufs ne put le sauver face aux autres joueurs. Il sentit ses joues le brûler lorsque Dean posa son carré de valets devant lui, décidant ainsi du perdant.

Il faillit se débiner mais le sourire narquois de Seamus le piqua au vif et il baissa l'élastique de son caleçon. Seulement, l'espace dont il disposait pour faire sa manœuvre n'avait pas augmenté. Il dut à moitié s'allonger contre Dean et décoller le bassin du matelas pour faire passer le tissu sous ses fesses puis lever les jambes pour s'en extirper et, finalement, largement écarter ses cuisses pour revenir à sa position initiale.

À peine conscient de s'être donné en spectacle, il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et lança aux trois autres un regard de défi. Seamus ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise pour mieux respirer.

Brisant le silence pesant qui s'était abattu, Ron rassembla les cartes et commença à les battre. Seamus fixait toujours les mollets de Harry d'un air absent.

Le rouquin distribua les cartes. Trop occupé à foudroyer Ron du regard pour n'avoir pas mis ses cartes à portée de bras, Harry manqua le sourire pervers qui fleurit sur les lèvres de Seamus.

Dean jeta deux cartes et piocha.

- Hé les mecs, je sais que c'est peut-être pas le moment idéal pour vous, mais, comme on est entre mecs, je me demandais... Commença Seamus en jetant une carte. Est-ce qu'y a un de vous qui est vierge ?

Ron leva un sourcil tandis que Harry étouffait un glapissement.

- Allez, vous savez que je suis muet comme une tombe !

Le rouquin jeta toutes ses cartes et en re-piocha.

- On l'a fait avec Lavande.

Dean siffla et Seamus se pencha vers lui.

- Alors ?

- Ben c'était pas extra, grommela Ron alors que ses oreilles commencer à prendre une teinte chatoyante. Elle disait que je lui faisais mal alors qu'elle était loin d'être vierge. Et j'ai pas joui.

- Ouch ! S'écria Seamus par solidarité. Et toi, Harry ?

Ledit Harry se cacha derrière ses cartes, ne laissant que son front visible.

- Alors, avec Cho ? Insista le blond.

Harry, déjà considérablement mal à l'aise à cause de sa nudité ne put que balbutier quelques mots dans lesquels « juste embrassé » ressortait.

Le deuxième tour commença et Dean dit simplement : « Je ne le suis pas » avec son air de colosse de bronze.

Quelques cartes furent jetées et prises puis Seamus annonça :

- Je l'ai déjà fait. Brelan de quatre. Avec des mecs.

Ni Ron ni Dean ne paru scandalisé mais Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

- Mon premier c'était pendant les grandes vacances, un mec que j'ai rencontré sur la plage. Il m'a dragué, fait entré en boîte et m'a sauvagement baisé dans les backroom.

Ron posa aussi son jeu et soupira.

- Écoute mec, je sais que ça se dit pas mais t'es vraiment con. Les coups d'un soir je suis pas contre mais avec un inconnu dans un lieu crade, ça se fait pas !

- Parce que baiser une pouffe dans des draps de coton c'est excitant peut-être ?

Le rouquin se renfrogna et Seamus redressa le torse.

- Moi, au moins, j'en ai joui, et pas qu'une fois ! Putain t'aurais vu la bite de cheval qu'il avait ! Et il suçait comme un dieu !

Le dernier des Weasley allait répliquer lorsque Dean posa sa main sur le bras de Seamus et leur indiqua Harry d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier les regardait avec un air totalement perdu.

- Hé Harry, ça va ?

Le brun agita vaguement la tête et hésita un petit moment avant de demander à voix basse :

- Comment on peut faire... des choses... avec un mec ?

- Hein ? Répondit fort intelligemment Ron.

- Je... Je veux dire... On peut pas faire l'amour entre mecs, non ?

Les trois autres le regardèrent, complètement interloqués puis Seamus fit mine de défaillir en s'écriant :

- Merlin, tant de pureté m'aveugle ! Dean ! Cache donc cette lumière sous un voile de luxure !

Ron poussa les cartes sur le côté et commença, très sérieusement, à faire son cours.

- Tu vois, Harry, les hommes possèdent aussi un trou dans lequel on peut rentrer une queue. Cela nécessite évidemment de la préparation mais un homme peut jouir en... enfin, tu vois quoi...

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

- Rien n'est propre dans le sexe, répondit philosophiquement Dean.

- Mais ça doit faire horriblement mal !

Ron se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- Ben, j'ai entendu dire que si le mec s'y prenait bien, ça faisait pas mal...

Harry lui envoya un regard perplexe et le rouquin supplia Seamus du regard. Le blond sembla réfléchir, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois puis finalement claqua des doigts.

- J'ai mieux, on va te montrer !

Là-dessus il entreprit de se déshabiller, imité par Dean qui souriait légèrement.

L'Irlandais demanda à Ron et Harry de se pousser tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le grand lit. Il attrapa sa baguette sous l'oreiller et augmenta la surface du matelas, de façon à ce que les deux spectateurs puissent aisément s'asseoir à la tête du lit. Harry en profita pour mettre le coussin sur ses genoux.

- Première étape, les préliminaires.

Il écarta les jambes, dévoilant sa virilité pour l'instant au repos, pour permettre au brun de se mettre au-dessus de lui.

- Les mecs ont toujours des zones sensibles qu'il faut découvrir, continua l'Irlandais. Par exemple, la zone la plus érogène chez moi c'est mes flans, j'adore quand on me les caresse.

Le métis s'exécuta et Seamus ferma les yeux de plaisir.

- Cependant, continua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque, il y a des zones sensibles chez tous les hommes : les oreilles, la bouche, les tétons, le nombril, l'intérieur des cuisses, la pine, les bourses, les fesses et l'anus.

Dean en profita pour illustrer. À la mention de la bouche, il lui roula une pelle avec adresse puis descendit taquiner les tétons avec sa bouche, lécha le nombril, frotta sa joue contre l'intérieur des cuisses puis se redressa, laissant Seamus reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard mais le brun lui adressa un petit sourire "N'allons pas trop vite...".

- La pratique la plus courante avant l'acte lui-même, autre que la masturbation mutuelle, est la fellation qui peut être pratiquée par les deux parties. La fellation ou le "suçage de bite" est un art et le plaisir vient généralement avec l'expérience. Tout réside dans l'art et la manière de frustrer son partenaire avant de le faire jouir.

Le métis se pencha et attrapa son lobe d'oreille avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Seamus lui caressa brièvement les tétons avant d'acquiescer.

- Ceci, expliqua le blond tandis que son partenaire quittait l'enclave de ses jambes, est la position dite du soixante-neuf qui permet de se faire plaisir simultanément.

Harry retint sa respiration. Les deux hommes avaient désormais le sexe bien dressé et il sentait le sien faire pareil. À côté de lui Ron glissa discrètement la main dans son boxer.

Le brun et le blond se retrouvèrent vite tête-bêche et Dean ondula du bassin jusqu'à ce que Seamus attrape son sexe et le prenne en bouche. Il glissa alors tranquillement sa tête entre les cuisses du blond qu'il entoura de ses bras et commença un lent de mouvement de succion.

De là où ils se trouvaient, Harry et Ron avaient une vue parfaite sur les fesses du métis qui ondulaient sensuellement et la tête de Seamus, entre ses cuisses, qui pompait sa queue tout en caressant ses bourses.

Ils continuèrent leur manège quelques minutes puis le métis se redressa et gémit :

- Seam...

L'interpelé lâcha le sexe qu'il suçait juste à temps mais ne put éviter le jet de sperme qui lui dégoulina dans le cou. Ron poussa un gémissement rauque. La bosse qui déformait son caleçon était plus qu'équivoque. À côté de lui, Harry avait les poings serrés sur le coussin sur ses genoux, refusant de révéler l'érection conséquente qu'il avait.

Seamus lâcha un gémissement de frustration mais se fit violence pour continuer son cours. Il profita du fait que Dean s'était levé pour changer de position. Il était désormais à quatre pattes, de profil, son sexe violacé se détachant nettement sur les rideaux rouges.

- Pour la pénétration, il est nécessaire de préparer l'anus. Le mieux est de le lubrifier avec du sperme ou de la salive puis de progressivement l'étirer avec un, deux, trois et éventuellement quatre doigts. L'anus est une zone érogène mais, à l'intérieur il y a quelque chose qui te fait voir les étoiles : la prostate.

Suivant ses propres conseils, il racla consciencieusement le sperme qui maculait son cou et l'étala entre ses fesses. Dean prit le relais et enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité de Seamus. Le blond gémit bruyamment.

- Évidemment... Haleta-t-il, là je te parle de sexe sauvage mais avoir du vrai lubrifiant est bien mieux et, avec la magie, on peut faire des miracles... Mais... Le sexe brut est bien plus excitant... Oh Putain ! C'est trop bon !

Il cambra ses reins pour enfoncer encore plus le doigt en lui et incita le métis à en ajouter un second. Ce dernier le prépara consciencieusement avec des mouvements de ciseaux et de va-et-vient en s'assurant que les deux autres puissent bien en profiter.

- Viens maintenant espèce de tortionnaire, haleta Seamus en serrant le drap avec ses poings. J'ai le cul en feu !

Dean entama quelques mouvements sur sa propre érection pour la gonfler au maximum puis s'enfonça lentement dans l'anus du blond. Seamus poussa un grognement de satisfaction, la tête rejetée en arrière et les cheveux collés à la nuque par la sueur. Les mains du brun caressaient ses flans pour assurer une meilleur prise.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement entré, il prit quelques secondes pour souffler et déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque du blond. Suite à cela il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient, encouragé par les gémissements de plaisir.

Ils ahanaient sur un rythme lent et profond, leurs deux visages crispés par le plaisir. Seamus laissait de temps en temps échapper un gémissement bruyant ou un cri d'extase. Leurs deux corps étaient perlés de sueur et les muscles de Dean saillaient dans son dos.

De son côté, Ron avait cessé de cacher que la situation l'excitait terriblement et avait sorti sa virilité pour la masturber plus à son aise. Il fixait le sexe du brun qui faisait des aller-retours dans les fesses de son partenaire en se mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Un gémissement rauque passa la barrière de ses lèvres, attirant l'attention des deux hommes en face de lui.

Sans arrêter ses coups de rein, Dean se pencha vers le blond pour lui souffler :

- Seam, je crois que Ron a besoin d'aide...

- Je crois même qu'il a... découvert que les femmes sont... beaucoup moins excitantes... que ta pine dans mon cul... Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera... quand je l'aurais sucé !

Le rouquin interrompit son mouvement et les regarda d'un air interrogateur. Seamus ouvrit la bouche dans un grand "o".

L'invitation était plus que claire et Ron se dépêcha de s'agenouiller devant cette tentation. D'un air affamé, le blond engloutit le sexe tout entier, faisant trembler son nouveau partenaire de plaisir. Dean augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins et Ron agrippa les cheveux de Seamus. C'était désormais Ron qui gémissait de plaisir, et la seule phrase cohérente qu'il parvint à dire fut : « Putain, tu suces comme un dieu ! »

L'Irlandais fut le premier à jouir dans un long gémissement de satisfaction. Tous ses muscles se tendirent et Dean agrippa fortement ses hanches avant de jouir à son tour et Ron, emporté par cette passion, éjacula dans la bouche de Seamus qui avala tout avec un petit bruit lubrique. Ils s'effondrèrent pèle-mêle sur le lit en respirant bruyamment.

- Dean ? Appela Seamus, allongé sur le dos, la tête sur la cuisse de Ron.

- Quoi ?

- J'envisage sérieusement de prendre un deuxième sex-friend. Ça t'embêterait de devoir partager mon cul ?

Le brun haussa simplement les épaules et détourna la tête. Son regard tomba sur Harry.

Le Survivant, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, en tailleur avec un coussin sur les genoux, avait maintenant la tête basse, son visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux en bataille. Ses poings tenaient le coussin à en faire pâlir les jointures.

Alarmé, le métis se releva et l'empoigna par les épaules pour le regarder en face.

- Harry ?

Des joues rouges et un regard fuyant se dévoilèrent. Dean lui fit un sourire tendre.

- C'est normal, Harry. N'importe qui serait excité par une scène pareille. Est-ce que, au moins, on a répondu à tes questions ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête mais refusa toujours de regarder son interlocuteur. Dean posa doucement ses mains sur les siennes et les caressa. Harry lâcha prise et le métis enleva le coussin. Il rougit encore plus lorsque Dean dévoila son sexe mou et souillé.

- C'est normal, Harry, répéta-t-il en caressant sa joue rougie. Avec l'expérience tu apprendras à te retenir, à faire durer le plaisir.

Un gémissement retentit derrière lui et il se retourna pour tomber sur l'image de Seamus, à plat ventre, câlinant le sexe de Ron qui reprenait doucement du volume.

- Seamus est insatiable pour ce qui est du sexe, expliqua Dean tout en continuant de caresser la joue du brun. Il était persuadé que Ron était tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro et il découvre en une soirée qu'il n'a rien contre les gays puis qu'il l'excite. Alors, évidemment, il le travaille au corps. C'est un de ses fantasmes de se faire deux mecs à la fois.

Seamus avait grimpé sur les genoux du roux et leurs bassins frottaient l'un contre l'autre avec ardeur.

- Oh putain ! Je veux ta grosse bite dans mon cul maintenant, hurla le blond d'une voix rauque.

Sans un seul moment d'hésitation, Ron le mit à quatre pattes et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Seamus hurla et se cambra à s'en casser les reins mais le roux n'en tint pas compte et commença à le pilonner violemment. Il devint vite évident que les cris du blond étaient des cris de jouissance. Les ressorts du lit gémissaient tandis qu'il lui criait d'y aller plus fort, plus vite et plus profond.

- Quelle énergie, rigola Dean en les observant avec intérêt.

Il sentit soudain la joue de Harry s'éloigner de sa main. Il se retourna de nouveau et remarqua que le petit brun était de nouveau excité. Son sourire devint lubrique.

Dean glissa jusqu'à se retrouver collé au flan du Survivant.

- Dis-moi, Harry, tu n'as pas envie d'essayer ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je... Je ne sais pas si...

- Chut, laisse-moi t'apprendre. Je te promet d'y aller doucement.

Le brun hésita un instant puis acquiesça. Il fut récompensé par un léger baiser. Dean le hissa à califourchon sur ses genoux, dos aux deux satyres qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et commença à lui caresser le dos et les fesses tout en frottant légèrement leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Harry avait de plus en plus chaud. Les cris de plaisir qu'il entendait l'excitaient au plus haut point et les attouchements du métis étaient bien trop insuffisant pour calmer le feu qui ravageait ses reins.

- Je... Je veux plus, souffla-t-il en bougeant son bassin d'une façon plutôt équivoque.

Dean l'embrassa doucement, redessinant le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue, puis ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à sa raie des fesses pour jouer avec la peau sensible qui bordait son anus.

Derrière eux, Seamus s'effondra à moitié sur le lit, les bras coupés par le plaisir. Ron le pilonnait avec rage et il pouvait uniquement le supplier de le baiser plus fort.

Dean attrapa discrètement la baguette du blond et murmura un sort d'anti-douleur et de lubrification. Il ne voulait pas que sa première expérience soit trop douloureuse et le dégoûte du sexe.

Alors que Ron griffait sans pitié les flans et le dos de Seamus, Dean introduit délicatement un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois à l'intérieur du petit brun. Les gémissements de plaisirs de Harry se mêlaient désormais aux cris de Seamus et aux grognements de Ron.

Quand il jugea l'avoir suffisamment préparé, le métis attrapa Harry par les hanches et le souleva au-dessus de son érection. Le Survivant agrippa fortement les épaules du brun.

- On va y aller à ton rythme, chuchota Dean en lui embrassant doucement le menton. Arrête-moi si ça devient douloureux. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ces deux imbéciles, il vont juste récolter des courbatures monstrueuses à y aller si fort.

Harry hocha la tête et, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de son partenaire, commença à lentement descendre sur l'érection vibrante. Le gland humide passa sans trop de difficulté, faisant soupirer Dean. Harry chercha de nouveau ses lèvres et continua de descendre lentement. Ses cuisses et les mains de Dean sur ses hanches l'aidaient à supporter son poids mais son anus commençait à le brûler désagréablement. Comme s'il avait senti sa douleur, le métis le remonta de quelques centimètres en lui murmurant qu'ils avaient tout leur temps.

Derrière eux, les deux autres Gryffondor semblaient proches du point de rupture. Ron avait encore accéléré ses coups de rein, s'accrochant désespérément aux hanches de son partenaire et Seamus semblait carrément être parti dans un autre monde. Les pupilles complètement dilatées, il hurla le nom de son partenaire en éjaculant sur les draps froissés. Ron le pénétra violemment deux autres fois avant de se lâcher à son tour dans les entrailles du blond.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, Dean n'avait rien manqué de cet orgasme dévastateur. Son propre corps tremblait d'anticipation et il happa goulûment les lèvres de son petit brun avant de le pénétrer complètement sous le coup de l'excitation. Harry cria de surprise mais le son ne passa pas leurs deux bouches emmêlées. Et les caresses dont l'abreuvaient le métis en plus du va-et-vient sur son membre suffit à lui faire oublier cette perturbation.

Dean commença doucement à le descendre et à le remonter sur sa queue. Leurs bouches se séparèrent par manque d'air. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant au rythme des pénétrations. Dean ne put résister à cette gorge tentatrice et s'appliqua à la marquer de plusieurs suçons.

- C'est si bon... Murmura Harry dans un souffle.

- Je sais, Harry. Pourquoi crois-tu que le beau gosse derrière ne peut plus se passer de moi ?

- Le beau gosse t'emmerde ! S'écria Seamus depuis les bras de Ron.

Ils étaient tous les deux avachis sur le lit, leurs jambes entremêlées et le bras de Ron négligemment posé sur les fesses du blond. Ce dernier, redressé sur ses coudes, admirait le dos de Harry avec convoitise. Le rouquin, étalé de tout son long sur le dos, tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Brusquement, le rythme changea. Les douces et lentes pénétrations furent remplacées par des coups de boutoir faisant crier Harry de plaisir. Ses mains se crispèrent dans le dos de Dean tandis que son propre dos s'arquait pour mieux avaler le sexe qui lui labourait le ventre.

- Oh putain, Dean c'est trop booon... Plus fort ! Oh ouiii !

Les mains du métis empoignèrent ses fesses pour accélérer encore plus les pénétrations. Dean le plaqua brusquement contre le matelas, faisant se décaler Seamus dans un grognement. Il attrapa les jambes de Harry pour les hisser sur ses épaules tout en continuant de bouger son bassin. Le Survivant avait fermé les yeux, appréciant le plaisir qui enflammait ses reins, les frissons qui parcouraient son corps et le bruit obscène de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre. Les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des gémissements et des supplications.

Soudain, quelque chose de mouillé effleura son sexe tendu. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un hoquet pour voir la langue de Seamus laper timidement la base de sa queue. La sensation faillit le faire jouir instantanément mais la langue se retira vite. Le blond lui lança un regard lubrique avant de s'attaquer à ses tétons.

- Depuis que t'as enlevé ta chemise j'ai envie de faire ça, ronronna-t-il avant de happer les boutons de chair entre ses lèvres.

Dean lui adressa un sourire tendre et laissa sa main courir sur son dos.

- P'tain, à cause de vous je bande encore, ronchonna l'Irlandais en se redressant.

Il soupira et se redressa sur ses genoux pour laisser son érection respirer puis avala d'un coup le membre turgescent du brun. Harry hurla, se cambra et jouit dans la bouche de Seamus.

Dean se crispa à l'intérieur de lui, ravi de sentir ses muscles se resserrer autour de son pénis. Il arrêta tout mouvement et, toujours imbriqué avec Harry, lança un regard noir à Seamus.

- Oups ? Tenta le blond pas le moins du monde repentant

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à te mêler de tes affaires ?

- Maiiis ! Vous êtes trop sexy !

- C'est pas une raison. Est-ce que je vais te tailler une pipe à chaque fois que tu lèches le bout de ta plume en cours ?

- Roooh, allez ! Une fois McGonagall évanouie, personne ne t'en empêchera...

Le métis soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

- Hé, j'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires, moi ! Se défendit le roux en levant les mains, paumes ouvertes.

- Tu peux occuper Seamus, le temps que je finisse mon affaire ?

- Heu...

- Oh oui ! Intervint le blond en agitant ses fesses sous le nez de Ron. Fais-moi un anulingus pendant que je continue à les emmerder !

- Non merci !

- Bien, puisque vous le prenez comme ça... Grogna Seamus en s'asseyant en tailleur, les bras croisés.

Dean secoua la tête et recommença de petits va-et-vient à l'intérieur de Harry. Ce dernier, les yeux mi-clos, le regardait avec un air repus qui faisait penser à un fauve après un bon repas. En semi-érection, il se laissait bercer par les mouvements du brun.

- Dean ?

- Quoi ? Demanda le métis en fusillant Seamus du regard.

- Je m'emmerde.

Derrière lui, Ron ricana.

- Moi, c'est toi qui m'emmerdes ! Répondit Dean.

- Allez... Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu et demain soir, je serais ton esclave sexuel pendant touuute la nuit !

- Avec les menottes ?

- Avec les menottes.

- Et le body en cuir qui s'ouvre juste au niveau des fesses ?

- Et le... Bon, putain, d'accord pour le body !

- Et si tu demandais à Harry ce qu'il en pense ?

Le blond mima du bout des lèvres un « Bâtard ! » avant de se tourner vers Harry avec un sourire engageant. Il n'eut cependant pas à formuler sa demande puisque la main du Survivant caressa timidement son sexe dans un mouvement d'approbation.

L'Irlandais engloutit de nouveau la verge semi-dressée tandis que Dean accélérait ses coups de reins. La langue de Seamus sur son gland suffit à ce que Harry redevienne dur. Le blond laissa un sourire orgueilleux apparaitre sur ses lèvres tout en se redressant.

Il se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de Harry et s'empala brutalement sur la verge lubrifiée. Ils gémirent tous deux de concert et Seamus rejeta sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur le genou du Survivant.

- T'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère, rigola Dean en l'embrassant sur la joue.

En réponse, Seamus commença à se mouvoir, s'aidant de ses mains posées sur la poitrine de Harry. Ce dernier gémissait bruyamment, les pupilles dilatés et le visage crispé dans un rictus de plaisir. Ses bras reposaient sans vie sur les draps. Les deux garçons bougeaient à des rythmes différents, lui faisant littéralement perdre la tête.

À ses yeux, la scène était magnifique. La silhouette pâle de l'Irlandais laissait apparaître les contours de celle, musclée et bronzée du métis. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sueur, les yeux fermés par le même plaisir qui enflammait tout son corps.

- Trois queues en une même nuit, c'est pas un peu trop pour ton petit cul ? Susurra Dean en mordant l'oreille de Seamus.

- Quoi ? T'as peur que la tienne ne me suffise plus ? Haleta le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh non, je sais que tu l'aimes trop ! Je pensais plutôt au fait qu'il ne me reste plus de potion contre la douleur et qu'on a quatre heures de devoir de métamorphose demain...

- M'en fous !

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu répondras quand on te demandera pourquoi tu peux pas t'asseoir ?

- Que vous êtes des amants formidables...

- Mais ça va ruiner la réputation des Gryffondors... purs... et chastes...

- Ta gueule et jouis ! Répondit Seamus avant de lui ravager la bouche.

Allongé sur le lit, Ron sentait sa trique revenir à toute allure.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là, il n'avait jamais imaginé le sexe à plusieurs. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait eu les histoires plus ou moins réelles que ses frères lui avaient racontées. Mais il s'était toujours vu avec une femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait jamais pensé à participer à une orgie avec trois de ses camarades de dortoir, dont son meilleur ami. Et cette situation avait le don de l'exciter, et de faire germer les fantasmes les plus fous dans sa tête.

Il se redressa et se rapprocha des autres. Les lèvres de Harry étaient si belles. Pleines, rouges et gonflées d'avoir été trop mordues.

Le rouquin se plaça à califourchon sur son meilleur ami, dos à Seamus, et présenta son sexe raide devant sa bouche.

- Suce, ordonna-t-il dans un rictus lubrique.

Ronald Weasley avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre. D'abord de ses frères puis de celle du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Cela pouvait expliquer le sentiment qui lui nouait les tripes à cet instant. Celui de la domination. La jouissance de voir celui que tout le monde adorait réduit à l'état d'objet sexuel répondant au moindre de ses désirs.

Ses fesses frottaient contre la bite de Seamus à intervalles régulier alors il se pencha à quatre pattes, emprisonnant les poignets de Harry d'une seule main, et fit glisser son sexe plus profond dans la gorge du petit brun.

Les gémissements et les grognements résonnaient dans la pièce. Les grincements du lit s'étaient fait presque insupportables. Pourtant, perdus dans le plaisir, les quatre Gryffondors s'en foutaient comme de leur premier chaudron.

Dean fut le premier à sentir monter l'orgasme. Il resserra sa prise sur les cuisses de Harry et augmenta la cadence de ses coups de rein. Il éjacula en mordant sauvagement l'épaule de Seamus.

Ce stimuli suffit à faire également venir le blond dont le sperme vint souiller la poitrine du petit brun et les fesses de Ron. Il s'affala contre la poitrine du métis, tâchant tant bien que mal de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Ses paupières s'affaissèrent tandis que sa tête roula sur le côté.

Dean émit un petit rire de gorge et souleva l'Irlandais pour l'enlever du sexe de Harry. Ils s'affalèrent à côté des deux autres et Seamus se pelotonna contre sa poitrine, complétement endormi. Dans un dernier élan, il attrapa la queue de Harry et la masturba légèrement pour l'aider à venir. Le Survivant éjacula dans un long gémissement, mêlant sa semence à celle de Seamus sur sa propre poitrine. Sa gorge se resserra autour du sexe de Ron qui se retira à la dernière minute et jouit dans sa propre main.

Le rouquin glissa sur le côté et nettoya sa main avec un bout de drap avant d'éclater de rire.

- Hé ben, je viens de découvrir une facette de l'esprit de camaraderie que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée !

Harry lui tira la langue et l'attira plus près de lui, de façon à être coincé entre son corps et celui de Seamus. Il poussa un soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux.

•• Ω ••

- Dean ?

- Quoi ?

- Il y a du sperme séché sur les cartes.

- Tu crois vraiment que t'en as encore besoin pour les attirer dans ton lit ?

- ...

- ...

- Tu crois qu'on peut leur apprendre le strip-tarot ?

•• Ω ••

Et voilà ! (toute fière d'elle)

Sinon, il paraît qu'il faut que je me trouve un mec avant que mes hormones n'en fassent qu'à leur tête ^^

**Note de la bêta :** ne croyez pas que je n'essaie pas de l'aider ! u_u

**Edit du 31/01/13 : _Billie J_** a écrit une **suite** à cet OS, intitulée "_Jalousie_" (Story Number 8961332). Allez la lire, ça vaut le coup ^^


End file.
